Defenders of Earth: The Hunters
by Darth Brando
Summary: Part 6. Lileen sends a collection of bounty hunters and mercenaries from all over the galaxy to kill the Senshi! Can we stop them or have we finally met our match? Stick around and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I know it's been awhile (far too long, honestly), but I'm still here and picking away at Defenders. Long story short, I'm in my last semester and a half(ish) of grad school and all my free time has been sucked into the black hole that is my Thesis and classwork. Second issue is my editor sort of vanished on me (which doesn't help). I'll be looking for a new one soon, but I thought it was more important to get something out (finally). So here you go and happy reading!**

 **Allons-y!**

* * *

 **The Maldovarium**

 **7 months, 4 weeks after Galaxia's defeat**

 _If it could be bought, sold or traded for, it probably exists here,_ The mangy Mau thought as he padded silently inside.

He flicked his remaining ear in irritation. It was loud inside with a thousand different species yelling different languages as they bartered. Most purchases were perfectly legal. Some, less so. Not that it mattered. No one policed all the way out here; it was too remote and, from what the Mau understood, the Shadow Proclamation was stretched thin.

The Mau followed the familiar route through dozens of shops and stalls, slipping past and around tentacles and booted feet and talons and wings and tails. None of the thousands of eyes spared him a second glance. Soon, the Mau made it to the bar. It was a seedy and grimy little place with a layer of grime on every surface, dim lights that created deep shadows, and the faint scent of blood and mildew seeping into everything. But the tavern was invaluable because the owner could always ensure his patron's privacy – if they were willing to pay. Even those who weren't willing to pay found it ideal for illegal transactions.

The Mau slipped inside and let his eyes flit around the bar to take in everything; the dirty glasses on the counter, the hundreds of shelves of drinks behind the bar, even the fat bartender, an alien he didn't know the species of. The bartender's four arms were a blur of motion as he mixed several drinks at once. He glanced to the Mau. "Janus," he said in a croaky voice. "The usual?"

Janus shook his head and the bartender shrugged and turned back to his paying customers.

Janus let his eyes roam over the rest of the bar. Beings from all over the galaxy were crammed inside, each with a weapon in easy reach. A thousand different languages overlapped into a toneless roar that hurt Janus' ears.

The band that stood in a corner didn't help. Their music was blaring, something the owner insisted on so his patron's conversations would be more difficult to hear by unwanted ears.

Slowly, Janus padded and slipped across the tavern to a door at the far end. He pushed it open and slipped into a private room. There, a handful of other species glanced at him.

The Zygon, looking like a large walking tentacle, laughed, a sickening gurgling sound. "Who brought the kitty-cat along?"

Janus looked up at the Zygon, memorizing his face for later. _Damn shape-shifter._

Lillen leaned forward. "That's almost everyone," he said as his bulbous eyes flicked around the assembled aliens. "We're still waiting for one more, but we can start. I brought you all here because you're the best at what you do."

This brought a huff of laughter from the Judoon, a massive bipedal rhino-like being, in the corner. Lileen ignored him. "I have a problem I want you to remove. Technically _six_ problems."

Janus leaped up on the table. "How much are you paying?" he purred.

Lileen blinked a few times as he looked at the Mau. "A million creds. Each."

The others fell completely silent at the staggering amount. The Pyrovile, a hulking mass of rock and magma in a human-esque shape leaned forward. "How much?" It asked in a deep, gravelly voice.

"One million. Each." Lileen repeated. "Just the heads, mind you. I want to make sure they're dead. Oh, and the heads can't be harmed or damaged; I'm going to mount them."

The silvery android swiveled its head slightly to regard Lileen. "What is the location of the targets?"

"Earth," Lileen replied. "Sol Three. Whatever. All of you will be working together on this; I don't want there to be any chance of escape or failure."

The silence was bitter as the bounty hunters eyed each other.

The android tilted its head. "You realize that goes against the Shadow Proclamation?"

Lileen shrugged. "Why do you think I'm paying so much?"

The Judoon grunted. "The Shadow Proclamation is weak. Many Judoon died and much damage was caused by the criminal, Galaxia. We will have no problem with the Shadow Proclamation."

The door opened and another Raxacoricofallapatorian stumbled inside, mumbling to herself. A large mug full of amber liquid was clenched in her hand. "Whaddimiss?" she slurred as she staggered into the room.

Lileen grunted in disgust. "You're late, Ranel." He gestured for her to sit. "This is the last member of your, ah, expedition."

Janus regarded her lazily. "She doesn't look like much," he yawned.

Lileen shrugged. "No. But she will be useful."

Ranel leaned over and began to retch.

The assembled bounty hunters regarded the newcomer with varying levels of disgust, except the android. Lileen cleared his throat.

Janus flicked his gaze to Lileen. "You want us to work with… this?"

Lileen bobbed his head. "Of course. She's exactly like your targets. Sort of." He cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, Android, this is Sailor Raxacoricofallapatorious."


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back! Sort of... yeah, sorry about the really long wait. Last semester of grad school, everything is crazy, my life/free time is gone, etc. etc. The usual stuff. Good news is I should (fingers crossed) have a bit more time this semester to get some writing done. So stick around, I promise I'll get to the end of this series. It's going to be awesome.**

* * *

 **Sol III (Earth): Tokyo, Japan; Juuban Second General Hospital**

 **8 Months after Galaxia's Defeat**

Serena paced anxiously while Darien examined her mother. Ikuko had been hurled out of the window of her house by a Weeping Angel only hours previously, and was unconscious due to her injuries. Her heart monitor beeped weakly in time with Ikuko's fading heart.

Darien looked up at the still pacing Serena. "Relax," he said soothingly. "She'll be alright."

Serena paused and nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. Darien glanced at the door to make sure Mr. Tsukino and Shingo weren't about to burst in. Both had left for the cafeteria, and Ikuko was separated from the other patients by a curtain.

Darien turned his attention to Ikuko and gently placed his hands on hers. Slowly, his hands began to glow. Serena's pale fingers gripped the railing at the end of Ikuko's bed while Darien's power healed her mother's injuries.

Slowly, the heart monitor became stronger and steadier. Still, Darien continued healing until Ikuko was in no danger of dying.

Serena frowned, still seeing the horrific scrapes, bruises and broken bones her mother suffered. "Did something go wrong?" She asked nervously.

Darien shook his head. "I healed her enough that she'll survive and she won't be in too much pain. But I don't dare heal anything else."

Serena clenched the railing of the bed more tightly. "Why not?" She demanded.

Darien put an arm around her shoulder. "People will start to question how, and why, she suddenly healed. If we had found her first, I would have, but too many people have seen her."

Serena looked down. "Oh," she said quietly. It made sense, even though she hated it. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around Darien's chest. "Thank you," she almost whispered.

He held her a little closer and continued their silent vigil.

* * *

 **Hikawa Shrine**

Lita leaned against the pillar, her arms crossed. She was too tense to sit by the phone with the others in Rei's room. She took each of them in, saw the weariness and worry in the expressions that reflected hers.

She rubbed her eyes in a futile attempt to wipe away the sensation of them being covered in sand. She had rarely been so exhausted emotionally and physically. It wasn't even two hours ago they had, finally, beaten the Weeping Angels. She hadn't made it home before she got the call from Luna about Serena's mom.

Lita, like the others, opted to stay up to either celebrate with their princess – or support her while she mourned. Lita clenched her fist and slammed it into the pillar she was leaning against. "Serena deserves better," she growled.

Mina glanced at her and forced a smile. "Ikuko will be fine," her voice trembled slightly. "Darien won't let Serena down."

The phone rang like an omen of doom. Everyone started at it until Rei slowly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked in a strained voice. The others could hear Serena's voice, but not the words. Rei nodded and looked up at the others. "Ikuko will be alright."

The others let out sighs of relief, more for Serena than her mother.

Luna shook herself as she stood. "You should all get some sleep," she ordered the Senshi. "It's been a long night.

* * *

 **Deep Space**

Janus watched the stars streak by in blurs as the ship hurtled through space. The door to the cockpit opened and Sylus stomped in.

Janus hissed and leapt out of the chair as Sylus almost sat on him. "Watch it, you oaf," Janus hissed.

Sylus grunted and squeezed himself into the too small chair, ignoring Janus. "You try cramming in the back with the others. That damned Pyroville gave me burns and Ko-So's horn almost took out my eye. And that damned Raxacoricofallapatorian reeks of alcohol and filth."

Janus sneered. "You could lose some weight. Maybe then you'd fit."

Sylus' suckers pulsed as he scowled. "Shut up, kitty, or you'll find yourself on the receiving end of my gun."

Janus barred his teeth. "You won't have a chance if I rip your throat out."

TK-7 unplugged itself from the control panel. "Termination of our fellow hunters would result in a reduction in pay. I advise you put aside your hostilities until we have collected the bounty."

Janus settled himself more comfortably on top of a bank of monitors, keeping Sylus in view. "As you wish."

The android swiveled its head to look at the other two. "I also calculate a higher probability of success if there is cooperation and a sense of unity."

The other two refused to look at each other. "We'll be more successful if Sylus wasn't an idiot," Janus spat.

Sylus growled, but otherwise pointedly ignored Janus. "When we land, you damn well better get me a useful subject to copy. I'm not tottering around as someone useless."

TK-7's form wavered and was replaced by an elderly woman. "We will find a quality sample for you on the surface," she said flatly.

The console dinged and the monitor flashed. "We are approaching the planet," the elderly woman announced. "Initiating approach and landing sequence."

The ship shimmered and vanished as it streaked past television satellites and slammed into the atmosphere.

Those below saw a shooting star blazing yellow and orange. It faded quickly, leaving only the glow from the billions of lights below.


End file.
